Toph Knew, Nothing
by dreaminGemini
Summary: Toph thinks she has feelings for Sokka, but helps him relize his feelings for something else. Will there ever be someone for Toph? This is a Het fic, but with slash undertones. Toph/Aang, Sokka/Zuko R&R!


The sounds of a normal day drifted into Toph's ear. She lay cradled in the soft white fur of Appa watching the camp move with little progress. She would have liked to help but, a certain image came with being, Toph. She quietly giggled as white fur tickled her nose then looked around hoping that no one noticed the crystal sound. Toph knew that to the others she portrayed this image of a tough, nose picking, spitting, tomboy; a powerful bender. But she was also a young girl of society someone who was just as soft and caring as Katara could be.

Her shoulders slumped at the thought. It didn't bother her that no one seemed to remember her as the pretty blind girl that wore dresses, except for one person. She wished Sokka would. From the day she first met him, she liked Sokka. Toph wanted him to notice her like he did Suki, but he didn't. He considered her one of his best friends, a kid sister, but that was it. She loved it, enjoyed it, but she wanted more from him. She wanted more from someone.

There was a problem though, Sokka liked someone else. Even if he didn't know it, she did. She had always known. The moment she first met the Prince of the Fire Nation, she felt it, a slow hum of vibrations through Sokka. At first, Toph had thought it was because of the bad history they had shared, but then, alliances had changed and the hunk of Fire Nation hotness had joined them. No one would believe her if she said anything because of the way those two always fought. She knew though, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. How was she to get Sokka to notice her as a…girl?

They were fighting again and Toph just listened. The yelling and punching was all a mask for what the two men really felt for each other. Sokka was her friend and even though she loved him, she knew that her feelings weren't returned. Cared for her, yes, but that was all and Toph guessed she would have to live with it.

"I'm not weak!" Sokka shouted as he fought with Zuko. They've been like this all day. Each warrior tried their hardest to win; putting in their fair share of jabs and punches, until Sokka found an opening and kicked Zuko hard in the chest pushing him backwards.

"Yes, you are." Zuko growled, "You can't even fight correctly. What kind of style is this again? All you've done is wave your arms around and hope you hit me." Sokka yelled and lunged for the prince.

"Zuko, I'm telling you, stop." Sokka put his hands up in defense when Zuko kicked at him. The argument had nothing to do with anything. They always seem to argue, Fire Nation vs. Water Tribe.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" Zuko stood and aimed a punch at Sokka's middle which caught him square on, but only because Sokka was laughing. Sokka fell and kept laughing.

"That…That's what you got?" he said, wheezing "Can't take the heat?" the last done in a poor mockery of Zuko's voice.

"Shut up," Zuko jumped at the fallen boy, but Sokka was quicker. Taking Zuko's foot he pulled using the other's momentum Zuko fell on his back while Sokka clambered on top.

"Now," He huffed, "As I was saying, Water Tribe rules." He grinned triumphantly toward his friends but didn't get very far because a burst of flame burnt his hand making him yell and jump off Zuko quickly.

"Damn it, Zuko, you know the rules; no bending."

Zuko jumped and advanced toward Sokka. He was mad; you could always tell because of the tick from his left eye. Toph just smiled as she petted Appa, Zuko hated to lose. Sokka didn't see Zuko approach him. He was already walking away, but then, Zuko yanked on his arm twisting it behind and up while his other arm wrapped around Sokka holding the young man against him. "Fire Nation wins," he whispered. Sokka looked up with a retort on his face but it died when he noticed how he was being held. Zuko's smirked deflated and he froze with his mouth inches from Sokka's.

They stared at each other for a long time, their breathing labored, eyes hard. Toph's breathe hitched; the vibrations coming from the two boys were like electricity. They blinked at each other, and slowly moved together. It happened so fast that Toph wasn't sure if she was seeing the whole picture. She was going to say something, something to stop them. She didn't want to see them happy; wanting each other. One thing she regretted about her eyesight, seeing like this, everything always in focus.

Sokka couldn't stop looking at Zuko. It was like a drug, the way his chest moved as he breathed, and Zuko's eyes were glazed with something hidden from his view. Sokka licked the sweat from his top lip and watched as Zuko's eyes widened. They moved as one but then everyone jumped when Katara's voice filled the silence.

"Alright guys, game over. Sokka you won this time." Her voice sang a little like she was talking to children. "Everyone wash up, lunch is ready."

The two boys looked around and saw Toph sitting there watching them. She watched them glance at each other before moving part.

"So, Toph, did you see that great move I did?" Toph smirked as she felt Sokka swagger up to her and she had to try really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah well, it's a good thing that Zuko wasn't really trying." She laughed as she punched Sokka in the arm sending him over one of Appa's toes.

"Ow!" Sokka sat up but the feeling of winning was gone. "You know, you have a way of really hurting a guy."

"So who won?" Toph jumped at the sound of Aang's voice so close to her. Sokka looked at her oddly and then went off toward the food.

"Geez, Twinkle Toes, make some noise will ya! Sokka won." She sat and watched her crush walk away; she was hoping to talk with him.

"You know, Toph, why don't you go on patrol with me some time; I mean, it's got to be boring sitting around here and I could use the company. I think you would like it. It's peaceful and we c…could talk and…" Aang's sweet voice drifted with the wind. Toph felt as one of his hands smoothed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. She could never understand him. Out of all the people she had ever been around he was the first one that she could never see. Not only that, but he was touchy feely and she wasn't really sure how to deal with him. She liked it when he did little things like touch her hair or hold her hands but she didn't think it was anything like she felt for Sokka.

He was always so silent that in her special vision he moved too quickly, as if appearing and disappearing in different spots. He smelled like the forest, greenery and floral surrounded him. She just wasn't sure about him. Sokka was funny and liked the same things as she did. They were great together, he was mature and she liked that about him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, Aang, but I wouldn't be much help, you know, the not seeing kind of hurts my advantages up there." She just threw out the comment, but she wasn't really listening to what he was saying, her mind was on Sokka and how he didn't seem to want her. She really liked him she was sure of it.

"Oh…okay," Aang sighed, "I guess… I'll talk to you later then." Toph turned toward the soft sound; she heard the disappointment but couldn't understand why. She tapped her foot and groaned; he was gone again. "I swear," She sighed, "He needs to wear a bell!" but he was forgotten as she moved toward supper.

The next day was beautiful; she could hear the birds singing and the fish jumping in the lake. The breeze drifted on her face and she sighed with the pleasant feelings. The day was perfect, but Toph wished it matched her mood inside. Tapping her foot she could see Sokka working on the line to his fishing pole. Toph sat against a comfortable tree as she twirled a glade of grass around her fingers. She wasn't really sure what her feelings for Sokka were.

Yesterday she was in love with him, today? She wasn't so sure. Yesterday she could have named a thousand things that would show just why she loved him. Today he just kind of annoyed her. She knew that she cared deeply for the young warrior but then she wasn't sure if it was love. If she loved him then why did she decide to help him? But then maybe that's what love was; helping that loved one get who they really wanted. She knew Sokka liked the Fire Bender. She understood that she cared enough to help Sokka but then why didn't it hurt, knowing that he would be with Zuko. If she did love him it should hurt, right? She was so confused.

"Hey Sokka, I have a question for you." Toph said, her mind going in circles.

"Okay, shoot." He wasn't paying her any mind, too focused on the fish as he threw the string into the water.

"Do you like girls or guys?" Sokka nearly lost the fishing lure.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like girls; I mean I like Suki and then there was Yue." His hands shook as he spoke; surely he knew you can't lie to an Earth bender. Then without warning Sokka lunged for Toph, pinning her under him. His mouth was on hers and she felt pressure as he pushed his tongue passed her lips. She allowed it, but only because she knew it would be the first and last time he would kiss her. She didn't respond, except for sifting her fingers through the dirt. So this is what a kiss feels like. Sokka knew what he was doing, and grasped Toph's chin adding pressure he deepened the kiss. Toph's breathing hitched and she struggled a little.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Aang's voice cut in sharp and angry, there was a forceful wind that pushed at them, moving Sokka away from Toph.

"Aang, wait, it's not what it looks like…well…I guess it is, but it didn't mean anything… I mean." Sokka didn't get a chance to continue because he just froze up. Toph thought it was because of the way Aang sounded but when she put her hand on the ground she saw what had stopped him. Apparently, not only had Aang saw what Sokka had done but Zuko had too. She gritted her teeth, Damnit how was she supposed to fix this mess now.

'Zuko…Wait, I…"

"Never mind Zuko; what about Toph?" Aang's anger was something powerful and Toph's body shivered from it.

"Aang, it's okay." She pushed away from the ground and stood to find Zuko.

"Toph, wait." Sokka stepped toward her or maybe Zuko, but Aang pushed him back. Aang just glared, he couldn't see how Sokka didn't know about Toph's feelings.

"Sokka don't you get it? I can't believe you." Aang put his hands to his head, "Don't you understand? She likes you! She's liked you! What are you doing, kissing her when I know perfectly well that you like someone else?"

"Aang, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Aang's anger evaporated and he slumped "Sometimes I really don't understand you." He looked over at Sokka still trying to decide which person he should follow. Aang just shook his head. "Sokka, hey…listen, why did you kiss Toph? I thought you liked Zuko?"

"What?" Sokka's high pitched squeak made Aang look up. He was standing there ringing his hands and pacing. "What are you talking about? I…I don't like Zuko, I mean, he a great guy and I think, He's good in battle and I guess, you could call us… friends."

Aang just sighed, why does he always have to fix everything? "Sokka, sit down. Look, I know you like Zuko" He grinned, "Everyone knows you like Zuko. So why do you keep denying it? It's not a bad thing. It's not something to be ashamed of. I don't know if it was allowed in the Water tribe but there are lots of people and places that accept this type of relationship."

Sokka just stared at him, "Aang, I uh…don't know what you're talking about, I mean, even if I could end up having um…feelings for the fire bending jerk, then it's not like he likes me." His hands played with the grass around him and Aang saw how he was avoiding his eyes. He laughed.

"Trust me, Sokka, Zuko likes you. But that's not what the problem is. What about Toph, I swear you can be so clueless sometimes. Didn't you know that she liked you? She's had a crush on you for the longest time, and you always seem to lead her on. I know you don't mean to, but she's a great girl, she deserves better. I mean, she's tough and all but inside she's sweet and caring. She'll fight for those who she cares the most about.

I don't understand how you couldn't like her. She's beautiful! Her hair is long and dark, soft too when it slides threw your fingers. Her hands are so soft, even after all that bending. She smells of the earth; a rich, beautiful scent that would make anyone fall for her. I mean, she's fun and so full of life that I lo…uh, I think that anyone would be lucky enough to be with her and she wants you. So how do you think she feels when you just jump her like that, pawing at her with your mouth and she knows you don't like her that way, huh!" When Aang looked back at Sokka he saw this look on the young man's face. "What?"

Sokka was grinning at him and shaking his head, "Man, no wonder you got so mad when I kissed Toph. You like her, don't you?"

Aang blushed and he was going to deny it but stopped himself. If he did then he wouldn't be any better than Sokka so he just nodded his head and whispered, "Yeah, I do, but I'm not the one she wants. Just be careful with her, okay?" Then Aang walked away leaving Sokka to ponder about Zuko.

Toph was walking around the camp looking for Prince Hotness when she found him pacing in a field a little ways. How was she going to fix this? Toph began walking toward Zuko when Aang landed in front of her. She jumped but quickly relaxed as he took her hand. Something was different. She could feel it; his pulse beat differently when he touched her.

"Toph, are you okay?" She shivered; his voice could be so soft. His fingers danced up her arm to rest on her shoulder which made her shiver again. She quickly moved away from him.

"I'm fine. It's okay Aang." His hand found her chin and lifted her face so he could see it; she didn't understand what he was looking for and wished that for once she could see like other people did. What was the exact shade of his eyes? Why was he holder her like this? Why is her heart beating so quickly? She just didn't get it.

"You know, Sokka could be such an idiot sometimes."

His gentleness angered her and she jerked her face away from him. Toph glared at Aang, she wasn't sure what she heard in his voice but she hated the way it made her feel.

"I said I'm fine!"

"Toph"

Aang didn't get a chance, the Earth bender moved her arms and a wave of dirt swept her away. Within a couple of seconds she was in front of the Fire nation prince and watched as he made a wreck of the woods. Okay, she had to do this right or end up getting burned. Taking a deep breathe she walked toward the dangerous Fire bender.

"So, are you done throwing a fit?"

Zuko turned towards her ready for battle his arm raised and fire was at his hands but she didn't have time for this. So with a flick of her wrist the ground below Zuko opened and like that, he was buried from neck down. She knew he could bend fire from his mouth and he looked keen to do it, so she stayed her distance but she wanted to make sure he got her message. She could tell he was hurt, that little stunt Sokka pulled hurt a lot of people and she could understand where he was coming from.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko growled but he could never get rid of the pout of his lips whenever something didn't go his way. Toph smiled at him and walked the rest of the distance.

"I'm here to help you and to explain."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"I just told you, I'm here to help you, nitwit." She sighed and sat on the ground. She began to speak but then stopped. She sighed then tried again. "Look, Sokka likes you."

"There's nothing to talk about... I'm not going to hide it, I saw you and Sokka kissing," His voice quivered on the other boy's name. "Its fine, I mean, it's great. I didn't know you two were together. He didn't mention it. So I'll just leave you guys alone and…"

"Oh will you shut up. Geez, I can't even get a word in and stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Zuko, you can't lie to me" She said. A sweet smile came to her face as he remembered the sensations of Sokka's heart when Zuko was near.

"What do you mean?"

Toph ran her fingers through the dirt, "First, Sokka and I are not together," She held her hand up to stop the interruption; "Second, I know you like Sokka and third I know Sokka like's you. There; it's out in the open, how do you feel?"

Zuko's features went from disbelieve to shock when Toph was done. She giggled a little because his face was just too perfect. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Boys!

"Look Zuko, I consider you a very good friend. I consider Sokka a friend that I…care about very much. But I know what's in his heart," she took a deep breath, "…and it's not me. What you saw, was him being stupid. This, sadly, is normal! I was trying to help him. I thought that, if I helped him understand his feelings, then I wouldn't have to see you two fighting all the time." She said this calmly, there was no major pain from saying this but her insides were shaking a little. She knew that this crush would die out and one day she will be happy to see her two close friends together.

"Why did he kiss you then?" The pulsing from the ground showed confusion on Zuko's face. It was a valid question. Toph answered him truthfully.

"Because I asked him if he liked boys or girls. I was just teasing him. I really didn't expect him to kiss me. To tell you the truth, I thought he was going to say both." She hated having this conversation with Zuko. She didn't want to be here telling her friend to be with her crush. This forest was such a wonderful place, soft grass cool dirt. She didn't want to be here talking to Zuko about someone she would never have. These feelings of sadness it's not what you're supposed to feel in a beautiful place like this. Speaking of feels why was Twinkle Toes vibrations different. Toph wondered what had happened when Aang was yelling at Sokka. He's always there to help fix things, what would he be able to do to help me, she wondered. Tapping her foot, the world pulsed around her, shades of light and dark, outlining the trees as they swayed in the breeze. She wanted to hide in the calming dirt just to hide think on her feelings.

"If you didn't expect him to kiss you, then why didn't you fight back?" Toph's colorless eyes turned toward Zuko, her mouth a small O. Zuko's voice cut through her thoughts. She hoped he wouldn't have asked that question. She sighed.

"Because….because I wanted him too."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger and she could almost hear him grit his teeth. She could feel the heat of him even as he struggled to climb out of the hole. Well, this only proved one thing. He really does like Sokka. Toph didn't move. She saw his shoulders flexing and jerking to release himself but she just sat there waiting for him to stop.

"If you like him so much that you wanted him to kiss you then why are you helping me! I don't understand how that is helpful towards me!"

"Look! What do you expect! The person you've had a crush on the whole time you've known him just jumps you and you think I'm going to turn him away. I…I just wanted to know what it would be like. I knew he would never do it again and I just…but that's not the point. The point is that he really likes you. The kiss was…n…nothing!"

"How do you know he likes me?"

Toph tilted her head to the side, "Are you kidding? Do you actually see yourselves when you interact with each other? The sweet sexual frustration just drips from the two of you."

At the declaration Zuko stopped struggling and sighed. He was quiet for a while then he whispered. "I never knew. I mean sometimes I thought, but… then he couldn't."

"Zuko," Toph lifted her hand and Zuko was able to move his arms and climb out of the hole. He sat down beside her and just breathed. "Were you jealous when you saw him and me?

"Yes." Zuko's shoulders slumped with this confession. He looked defeated like it took everything to admit to something like jealousy. She wondered what else he would admit to.

"You were angry and probably a little confused when you saw him kissing me. What about when you fight does it bring a flush of excitement to you?

"Yes,"

"Do you want to be the one that kisses him?"

"Yes!"

"Then you're in love with him!" There it was; her heart twisted a little inside, but she didn't break, she knew whatever she felt for Sokka wasn't deep enough. She was okay with this, Zuko and Sokka, with them together, well; she didn't really want to see them together yet! But she can handle anything so she wouldn't break she was the tough girl once again. She knew that one day maybe someday soon she would find the right person, but right now it was Sokka's and Zuko's turn.

"You like him. He likes you. You need to go find him and tell him how you feel." She stood up and patted him on the back. "You guys are my friends," she turned from him a smile on her face as she felt the breeze in her hair.

"Go find him."

That night, Toph's body was awakened by a delicious pulsing. Her eyes opened groggily to shifting colors of silver and blackness. She groaned, she could tell someone was moving around and thought to yell at Sokka for making so much noise, but then bolted from the dirt floor. It wasn't one person but two people. She turned her head to the room across the hall. She could see the outline of Zuko and Sokka together. She gasped and closed her eyes but the image wouldn't leave.

They were together Zuko on top of Sokka a hand pinning both of Sokka's. They were kissing and touching. She could feel the moans they made, the intimate vibrations through the dirt made liquid heat roll low inside, but it was wrong! She didn't want to see them, not yet. She didn't want to see them together loving, moving, kissing, touching. She couldn't handle it. The tears fell from her sightless eyes and a sob escaped her lips. She hugged her knees wishing she didn't have to see it. She knew Sokka would never be with her but she didn't want to see him with someone else just yet.

Her body jerked with silent sobs. They were getting closer to something; she could see clothes being removed. They were almost hard to see as two people, Sokka arching toward Zuko pressing their bodies together, Zuko's hand moving over Sokka pushing into him. NO! She didn't want to see! She jumped up and began to pace the room. There was nowhere she could go the image moved with her! It wouldn't go away! She bit her hand to keep herself from screaming. Just as she thought she might go crazy, gentle arms gathered her close. She jerked from the surprise.

"Aang?"

"Shh," The tears flowed freely as she fisted his tunic into her hands. He held her close with her face in the crook of his neck. She could smell the forest on him, but it didn't seem to make the image of Zuko and Sokka go away.

"It won't go away, I don't want to see! Aang!" But all she could do was hold him tighter. She was breaking and in front of Aang of all people! What would he think of her? She felt herself lifted and placed into his lap where he rocked her gently. She was held around the waste with one arm as he smoothed her hair back with his right hand.

"It's okay Toph."

Toph's body moved on it's own as her arms wrapped around Aang's neck and her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled at down at her and she sniffed a little.

"I've got you." Then without warning her vision went blank. She jerked as a weightless feeling came over her. Aang made soft sounds of comfort in her ear as she realized that he was floating above the floor with her. She smiled at the feeling of cool air drying her tears. This was what silence felt like. They didn't say anything to each other, just continued to embrace and float. Toph sighed happily and slowing fell asleep in Aang's arms with a gentle wind and the smell of the forest.

Hey, it's me, dreaming_gemini, this is the second story that I've posted. I don't really feel as happy with this one as I did the first one. I don't know I'm still posting it hoping someone will tell me if there's anything wrong with it. R&R I hope everyone likes it. ^_^


End file.
